The Way To Love
by Liphz
Summary: A Xiaoyin Story from Hwoarang POV. I met her when she was crying. I care her. I want to make her smile. But, the only one that she want is 'that bastard'. And he dissapeared. How can I make her smile again? -COMPLETED-
1. When I saw You Cry

**disclaimer : I own Tekken in my dream only**

**this is my first fanfic after all... And I'm sorry if anything wrong with grammar and vocabulary. After all, I'm not an English speaker.**

_**CHAPTER 1 : WHEN I SAW YOU CRY**_

Now I'm walking in to a high building. This is her apartment.

I enter it, and get inside a lift, then press button 9.

First time I saw her, she was crying.

Yeah, I still remember that day very clearly.

_I very startled when I was awoke after defeated by Jin Kazama and walking to the last stage, I saw a weird monster, known as Ogre, was lying on the ground. And near from that dead body, there was a Chinese girl, I guess 3 years under me, with pigtails was sitting on the ground._

_I called her. "Hello missie."_

_She jumped for a second, and turned her face quickly before said a name. That bastard's name. "Jin?"_

_She looked startled and disappointed when she found it was me, not Jin. "Oh, sorry." she continued. "I thought you were my friend." And at that time, tears appeared on her eyes._

"_Hey, don't cry." I tried to stop her cries. "What was happened here?"_

_She didn't answer me and she kept crying. That bastard must be did something to her. I wondered what was that. Whatever it was, it made her very sad._

"_Missie, did you kill this Ogre?" I asked. "And Heihachi Mishima…?"_

"_No." She cut my words quickly, tried to wiped off her tears, and looked at me hopefully. "Jin did all of these things, then he's missing. I've been looking for him more than an hour, but, still I can't find him. Did you see him? He has a spiky hair and…"_

"_Sorry missie." I cut her words. "Honestly, I've defeated by him and just awoke a moment ago. I didn't see him again, then."_

_She turned down her face, looked disappointed. And I could see her tears flew again._

_Damn. I never like to see a girl crying in front of me. "Well, Missie. Maybe he's going to his house? After all, this tournament has ended, right?" I tried to give her a conclusion._

"_No. He can't be. Heihachi, his grandfather, told me that after Jin defeated him and killed Ogre, Jin just left. He disappeared." she sobbed. "He must be angry to me. Maybe I've done something wrong to him, and he doesn't want to see me again. That's why he left without reason. I have been a bad girl for him."_

"_What? He's a Heihachi's grandson?" I really surprised._

_She nodded and cried again._

"_Hey, don't say that such things. It doesn't make any sense. You aren't a bad girl, I thought. He's the one who must be called as a bastard." I replied._

_Then, she stand up and looked at me. "You shouldn't say about Jin like that!" What the hell was that? Did she just yell to me? "He's a good guy, although seems cold, dark, and mysterious!"_

"_Err- sorry. I said that just because…" He is a real bastard. But I couldn't say that things to her. Not this time. "He's my rival. My only rival. And then, I defeated by him. It makes me very upset. Sorry, okay?" I didn't know why, but I thought I shouldn't make her angry._

_She just kept looking at me._

"_So, I guess we must leave this place. It'll be dangerous, I think. Will you join me?"_

_She thought about all of the risks go out with me for a moment, I guessed. And then, she nodded._

"_Anyway, what's your name?" I asked while we was getting out from that arena. "I'm Hwoarang."_

"_Xiaoyu. Ling Xiaoyu."  
_

**So, that's for chapter 1. How was that? I'll be very grateful if you like to review. **


	2. I Really Tried To Find You

**disclaimer : I own Tekken in my dream**...

**This is the next chapter. Maybe it's too short? And like before, I'm really sorry with my grammar and vocabulary cause I'm not and English speaker.**

**Thanks to : HOIME G, TJSC 25, Hunter Jinn for the review!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 : I REALLY TRIED TO FIND YOU**_

I get out from that lift after its reach 9th Floor.

Then, I stand in front of one room and knock its door. No answer.

After we separated, I couldn't let her face, her cries, get out of my head. I didn't know why, but, it was really disturbing me. So, I tried to find her.

_I had no idea where to find her. Then, I realized that she has a connection with that bastard. Where was that bastard living? Of course Mishima Manor. He's Heihachi's grandson. So, I went to that really huge place, hopefully, could find any clue about her._

"_Excuse me." I called one of the guard around the Manor._

_He just turned his face for a second, before ignored me._

_I sighed. "This is Mishima Manor?" I asked._

_He replied with a nod. Damn. This place really contrast with that bastard. Cold._

"_Hey, can I meet tha- Jin Kazama?" I asked._

"_He doesn't live here anymore."_

_Damn. I should know about that. Xiaoyu told me that bastard won't come to his house._

"_And where can I find him?"_

"_We don't know where he was going."_

_Damn again. "Well, okay." So what would I do? "Do you know his friend?"_

"_He has no friend."_

_It couldn't be. Xiaoyu told me she is his friend. "Really?"_

_He nodded again. " I'm just looking for a Chinese girl with pigtails. She-"_

"_Miss Ling Xiaoyu?"_

"_Yes!" So, he know about her. Why he didn't tell me from the first time? "Do you know where I can find her?"_

_He looked at me carefully. "Who are you?"_

"_Me? I just- Xiaoyu's friend." I answered._

"_Are you sure?" he asked again. "Because, what kind of friend that doesn't know where she is?"_

"_Well, actually I just knew her at The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3." I answered honestly. "We became friends, but I didn't ask her where she lives."_

"_So, you was a participant of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3?"_

"_Exactly."_

_"And your name is?" he asked again._

_"Hwoarang."_

"_Well Mr. Hwoarang, I must tell you that she used to live here before." she replied. So, that's why she can got really close to that bastard. What have they done after lived on one roof? I couldn't imagine that. "But, she went about two weeks ago."_

"_Crap." I muttered to myself._

"_But maybe you can find her at Mishima High School. She studies there."_

* * *

**How was that? I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update it faster. Please R & R. Thanks.**


	3. It's Good To Be Your Friend

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**Hey all! Thanks for the review... Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 : IT'S GOOD TO BE YOUR FRIEND**_

I knock it again for the 5th times. Still, no answer.

Then, I try to open the door. It's unlocked.

_After I knew how to find her, in hurried, I rode my motorcycle to that school. When I was arrived, the lesson hasn't finished yet. So, I leaned against my motorcycle, waiting for her. Some girl students seemed blushed when they saw me and I smiled to them._

_Then, finally, I found her. I smiled and called her out. "Hey Missie." I played on her when she closed enough to me._

"_You!" She yelled and pointed at me. I've never been yelled by a girl before. It seemed strange. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Will you always yell at me?" I asked with an amazed expression. "I just want to know how it's going after- well, that day, and this is your repay? I can't believe it!"_

"_Sorry." She giggled. I thought she's cute. "Thanks. But, I'm allright. It's true."_

_Suddenly, she looked startled. Then, she turned her face to her friend that stand beside her. "Who the hell that guy?" Her friend whispered. "He's very cute and handsome! I like this type."_

_I giggled. Xiaoyu seemed upset and her cheek blushed. Maybe she knew I heard that. "Well… This is Hwoarang." She pointed at me while was looking at her friend. "And this is Miharu Hirano." She pointed at her friend while turned her face to me._

"_Hi Miharu. It's glad to see you." I smiled to Miharu gently._

"_Nice to meet you, Hwoarang." She blushed._

"_Hey, Hwo. How could you find me?" Xiaoyu asked._

"_Did you call me Hwo?"I looked impressed._

"_Yes. Is it matter?" She answered simply._

"_No. It's okay." I replied. Actually, only my family do that._

"_Then, how could you find me?"She repeated her question._

"_Accidentally."_

"_I don't believe it!" She giggled again._

"_I'm sorry to interrupt both of you." Miharu cut our conversation. "But, where did the two of you meet? Xiaoyu never told me about a guy with great-looking named Hwoarang."_

"_She didn't?" I giggled._

"_We met at the end of the tournament." Xiaoyu answered quickly._

"_The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3?" Miharu asked._

_I and Xiaoyu nodded at the same time._

"_So, you must be great at some kind of martial arts, are you?" Miharu looked so impressed._

"_Well, sort of. I'm a master of Tae Kwon Do." I answered with a smile. "No one can beat me."_

"_Except Jin, I think?" Xiaoyu responded very quickly._

"_No! It must be a draw. That bastard played trick on-"_

_Before I finished my answer, Xiaoyu punched my chest. It was really a hard punch._

"_Are you going to kill me?! What was the hell that for?!" I was surprised. Really._

"_You really will go to the hell if you try to call Jin as a bastard, Hwo!"_

"_Sorry Hwoarang." Miharu smiled. "I think she was mad. After all, she's Jin's girlfriend."_

"_No, I'm not Miharu. We're just a friend, okay." Xiaoyu seemed a bit mad._

"_Geezz, you really unpredictable. One time, I saw you cry. Another time, I was punched."_

"_You cried?" Miharu seemed surprised. "When- Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Shut up, Hwo." She seemed panic. "It's- No. I'm okay now, Miharu. You shouldn't worry about me. I'm really fine, okay. Believe me." Then, she looked at me and gave me a 'Thanks to told her!' expression._

_I just gave her sign that I didn't know anything._

* * *

**That's all! How was it? I'll keep update. Please R & R...**


	4. The Time I Met That Bastard

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dream...**

**as usual...**** hope you enjoy it! Today I'll post 2 chapters!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4 : THE TIME I MET THAT BASTARD**_

Now, I'm going in to her apartment.

And I stand, like a statue.

Slowly, we become friends. I really enjoyed the time when I was having a talk with her. My world seems more colorful since I met her. And I want her to be happy. Always. I won't forgive anyone who hurt her. Actually, she's a cheerful girl, with a cute smile in her face every time. She never looks depressed. Not like that bastard.

_I met that bastard when I was a leader of one gang. He was in Korea, that time. I just wanted to lend his money. Well, took his money actually. But, I had no choice. I was hungry, and didn't have money. What else I could do._

"_Hey, Japanese spikyhead over there." I called him, and he knew that. So, he turned his face against me. "Lend me your money, please."_

"_I have no money." He said coldly, and tried to leave me._

"_Oh, come on." I grabbed his hand, and he stopped. "I'll give it back later."_

_Suddenly the super-idiot-guy in my gang said words that provoked him. "Are you afraid of us?" he said. "You're really like a bitch!" That bastard looked at him coldly. "Oh, you're not like a bitch. You're really a bitch!"_

"_Calm down." I warned that super-idiot-guy._

_Then, that bastard moved his leg and kicked that super-idiot-guy. Before I realized what was happened, with his free hand, he took my hand which grabbed his and threw me down. I lay on the ground, still didn't realized what was happened. "What the hell?" I whispered._

_He started walk over me. But, I stand up. "So, you can fight, eh?" When my gang started move, I gave them a sign. "He's mine." I said before I got ready for the battle._

"_What do you want?" He asked._

"_I love fight." I answered. "If you win, I won't ask for your money."_

_He followed get ready for the battle. "Fine. I'll give you a lesson."_

"_You won't." I said. "I never lost."_

"_This time, you will." Still a monotone voice since the first time._

_Then, we fought. He's really a great fighter. I tried to avoided his attack, and gave him my kick and punch. But, what was happened the contrary. He can avoided almost all of my attack, and my attack didn't strong enough to make him hurt. And it was hard to avoided his attack. I never knew a person that have power like him._

_My lips was bleeding, and my arm was hurt._

_I was ready to punch him again, but suddenly it was disturbing with a phone call. "What is that?!" I yelled, angry because the fight interrupted._

"_It's mine." He relaxed and got his handphone. "What?" He answered it. "No. We can't go to that place. We must back to Tokyo tomorrow, Xiao." He stopped for a moment. "Right now?" He sighed. "Fine. I'll get you there."_

_Then, he turned to me. "Listen, red-haired man. You shouldn't do this kind of things again."_

"_Where will you go?" I asked, angry. "Our battle hasn't finished yet!"_

"_I don't have time." He answered without expression. "I must go."_

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Jin Kazama." Then, he started moving._

"_I'm Hwoarang."_

"_I'm not asking to you." Then he disappeared._

* * *

**R & R please!**


	5. I Decided To Enter The Tournament

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams...**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5 : I DECIDED TO ENTER THE TOURNAMENT**_

She is sitting on her couch, holding her handphone.

Then, I see tears flow for her eyes. She is crying. Again.

Although she seems cheerful, I always know that she has a pain in her heart. I know her smile is a fake. She is weaker than everyone thought, and it makes me want to protect her. From that bastard too. I saw her cry just when something has relations with that bastard.

_After that time, I went to Japan. I wanted to make a revenge with that bastard. From his conversation on telephone when he was leaving, I could easily know where he lives. He lives in Tokyo. I found it wasn't as hard as I thought before to find him. I found him at shopping center, he was leaning against the wall._

"_Finally I found you." I made him a bit surprised._

"_What are you doing here?"he asked, still like before, coldly._

"_Let's see…" I smiled. "How is about want to take a score? Our battle at Korea hasn't ended yet."_

_He sighed. "You'd better go now."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not in a mood to have conversation."_

"_Then, let's just fight." I challenged him. "What are you waiting for?"_

"_No." He said with his monotone voice. "Listen. I'm with my friend now-"_

"_Your friend? Maybe what you mean is girlfriend." I cut his words._

"_She's not."_

"_So, are you afraid to be called as a rude man?" I tried to provoke him. "She doesn't know that you like fighting?"_

"_Shut up, please."_

"_She must be a girly woman that just likes a girly stuff, like clothes, shoes, and some kind of that." I kept talking. "You know, I don't like that kind of woman. She just thinks that stupid things and she's useless. Plus, she's a silly woman."_

_Then, without my expectation again, he punched me. My nose was bleeding._

"_You shouldn't talk about her like that." He said. "If you want to fight, I'm here."_

_I smiled. I didn't know why he really mad when I said about his girlfriend. What the most important was, he accepted to fight with me._

_So, we fight. That time, I did better than when we was in Korea. I could avoid some of his attack, then could punch and kick him a bit hard. But still, he seemed unbeaten. He could hit me harder than before._

_That fight wasn't end yet when suddenly we heard a girl voice. "Jin! What are you doing?"_

_We looked to the voice, and I found a little girl with pigtails. If I think now, it must be Xiaoyu that time._

"_Nothing." That bastard said coldly and relaxed his body._

"_So, that's your girly girlfriend, eh?" I talked to him when was looking at her._

"_Shut up." he said._

"_Jin, Who is that?" She seem didn't understand what was happened._

"_Nothing." he said again. "Let's go." He turned around and pulled Xiaoyu's back._

"_Hey! You want to escape from me?!" I couldn't believe that someone has a high pride like him escaped from a battle. "Damn it!"_

"_But-" She seemed confused._

"_Just ignored him." He said when was looking to Xiaoyu. "Listen, red-haired." He turned to me. "You can sign up in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 at Mishima Zaibatsu. The tournament will begin a week from now. If you can find me there, we'll finish it."_

_I smiled. "Sure. You should be there, then."_

* * *

**Okay... How was that? I hope you enjoy it! I'll keep it update!**


	6. A Reason For You To Cry

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**Hi again... I hope you're not boring with this story... Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6 : A REASON FOR YOU TO CRY**_

She even doesn't realize that I'm here.

I hate when I can't win in a battle, although it's a draw. That's why I hate that bastard. But now, I hate him more. He makes Xiaoyu cry. Just like now.

I sigh. "Xiaoyu." I called her.

She looks startled and in hurried, wiped off her tears. "Oh, Hwo." She turn her face to me. I can see her eyes are red. "Why did you come in without my permission?"

"For your information." I said. "I've knocked. And you didn't open it. I just tried to open the door and it was unlocked."

"Oh, sorry." She seems feel guilty. "I didn't hear you."

"Where's Panda?"

"She's sleeping in my room."

I get inside her room, and then sit beside her. She seems a bit nervous. "What?" She asked.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"What? No. I didn't, Hwo."

She is really a bad liar. "Why don't you tell me the truth. I saw it clearly."

"I didn't lie to you, Hwo!" She yelled at me. Again. "Maybe your vision was wrong!"

"No. I'm really sure about what I saw." I talked, tried to calm. "And I'm really sure too, that's because of that bastard, right?" I failed trying calm, I guess

"Do not-ever-call Jin-as a bastard, you fool!" She started mad at me. This is the first time we have a real fight. "And it didn't have any relation to him!"

"So, now you admit that you was crying, right?!" I became a bit angry to her.

"So what?!" She said again. "What you must know is, not to bring Jin's name to this problem!"

"Stop yell at me, Ling Xiaoyu!" Now, I am the one who start yell to her. "I wouldn't bring that bastard if he didn't have any relation, okay!"

"I thought I've told you not to call him as a bastard, did I?! Hwoarang, you're a jerk!" Damn. She really mad. She never calls me with my full name or said such things like jerk, or fool. "And how can you know he has a relation with this?!"

"Stop yell, Xiaoyu! Calm down!" I yelled again.

"No way!" She replied quickly. "Now, tell me how did you know that!"

"Because, although you just whispered, I heard you!" I stopped to look her reaction. And she starts nervous. " I heard you when you sighed and said 'Happy Birthday, Jin'! Is it clear, now?!"

She keeps silent. And so do I.

In this situation, finally, I can make my tension down. "Look, I'm sorry Xiaoyu." I started apologize. "I didn't mean to mad at you. I just- I worried about you. Really sorry."

"No. I'm the one who must say sorry." She said with a low tension now. "You were right. I just can't face the reality, I guess. Sorry."

"Listen, you can tell me everything, okay. Am I your best friend?" She smile. "Is today tha- I mean, Jin's birthday?"

She nodded. "Yeah… I wonder if he can accept my e-mail." Her tears appear on her eyes.

"Oh, come on. Don't cry." I asked.

"Sorry." She tries to wiped off her tears, but it doesn't work. "Every year, Since I arrived at Japan, I always get a birthday present from him. Although now he's missing." She stops to sob for a moment. "At my 16th birthday, I got a panda doll."

"The big one which use a pink ribbon in your room?"

She nodded. "Then, before I left Mishima Manor, about a month before my 17th birthday, I found a box present in his room. There was a card at its top which said 'To : Xiao. Happy 17th Birthday. Jin Kazama.'."

"What was inside it?" I asked, cut her story.

"These bracelets." She pointed at pink bracelets which she always used. "And three weeks ago, at my 18th birthday, he gave me a present again."

* * *

**Hpw's it going? Please R & R as usual.**


	7. The 18th Birthday Party

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**I'll post 2 chapters again today! Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7 : THE 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY PARTY**_

"I know that." I said. "I was there too, if you remember."

_It was a little 18__th__ birthday party. After all, It didn't like a party. But we enjoyed it, I guessed._

_I came to Xiaoyu's apartment around 6 P.M. and knocked her door. I could hear she was talking on telephone. I bet it was Miharu._

"_What? No way. Miharu, Listen!" I was right. "Hwo and I don't have any relationship like what you said! No, we won't." Well, this kind of conversation made me a bit upset. She opened a door for me and smiled. I replied it with a smile too, and got in there. I sat on her couch and played with Panda while was waiting her finish conversation._

"_No. Are you crazy?" She continued talk to Miharu. "Jin isn't my boyfriend either. Although we was living in one roof, It doesn't mean we did something! Stop talk as if I'm his girlfriend, okay. No. I've said to you I'm not." She stopped for a second. "Hey, it's enough. Anyway, Hwo is already coming. No. I think it's okay. Let's talk again later. Okay. Bye."_

_She turned to me. "Sorry for make you waiting."_

"_It's okay." I looked up and down, observed her appearance. "Today you look… Perfect."_

_She giggled. "Thanks. But, I don't need your temptation."_

_It wasn't, honestly._

"_So, let me guess." She smiled and continued. "Is that flower bouquet a present for me?"_

"_Yes of course." I gave her a white rose bouquet. "Happy birthday."_

"_Thanks. It looks very beautiful." She seemed amazed._

"_Miharu can't coming?" I asked._

"_She has to go to hospital. Her cousin is sick."_

"_And before we start, can I ask you something?" I asked again. She kept silent, so I continued. "You live with tha- Jin, I mean." It wasn't a question, just a statement._

"_Yes. I was, actually." she replied. "At Mishima Manor." Yeah, I knew about it. I just didn't want you know that I was looking for you. I wanted you believe that our meeting was really an accident. I didn't know why._

"_Why did you leave?" I asked again._

"_I couldn't live there again since the tournament ended."_

"_But, why?"_

"_I just can't, okay." she answered impatient._

"_Xiaoyu, I want the exactly answer."_

_She sighed. "It's too full of memories there."_

_Oh. So, it was because of that bastard. Again. Why he likes to make Xiaoyu sad? My blood seemed boil. I couldn't imagine why she keeps protect that bastard. He left her, without any reason. He didn't give news to her. He just disappeared._

"_So, when will we start a party?" Xiaoyu smiled to me._

_Then the party began. It was just Xiaoyu, Panda, and me. But, we really enjoyed that time. We sang, cut the cake, ate the cake, and took photos. I was really happy looked her smile._

_Until a door was knocked. "Wait a minute. I guess I heard someone knocked my door. I'll check it out."_

_She walked and opened the door. There was none. But, she found a small box on the floor. She took it and looked startled. Suddenly, she ran. I have no idea why she was running. And I looked at Panda. She seemed didn't know too. So, quickly, we ran after her. She went down floor by floor with stairs, seemed hurried. She even didn't respond when I called her or when Panda growled._

_After we arrived at the first floor, she stopped in front of the lift. And when it was opened, she called out a name. "Jin!" But again, there was none. She looked very disappointed._

"_Xiaoyu, why did you run?" I asked, breathless._

"_I saw him!"She looked panic and her tears appeared._

_Damn! Not that tears again. "Saw- Who?" I asked again, stayed breathless, before I realized it was a stupid question._

"_It was Jin! He was in this lift." She pointed at the lift, and her tears flew. "Before he disappear again."_

"_Wait a minute." I tried to calm her. "How did you know it was tha- Jin? I mean, you didn't REALLY see him, right?"_

"_Well… Yes." She said. "But I know it was really him." She showed me box she found. Inside that box, I could see a necklace with her name. Not really her name, actually. It was said 'Xiao'._

"_What is this?"_

"_It must be from him." She explained while she was crying. "No one else, even my family, who call me Xiao except Jin. I saw lift close when I was looking around. And before the lift closed, I could see someone with a purple hood. I bet it was him."_

"_Maybe he went out at certain floor." I tried to explain logically. "So, when you reached first floor, you couldn't see him."_

"_So, he didn't want to see me, but he kept want to give me a present?" She kept crying. "I don't understand why he did this."_

"_Me either." It was a second time I saw her tears, because of that bastard._

* * *

**As usual... R & R please...**


	8. A Warning EMail From Anonymous

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**Okay.. Here's the 8th chapter...**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8 : A WARNING E-MAIL FROM ANONYMOUS**_

"Hello? Earth calling Hwo. Are you with me?" She waved her hand exactly in front of my face. My heart almost jump. Then she giggled, it looks she already stops crying.

"What did you think about?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Liar."

I don't think I must tell her the truth, either. "You."

What did the hell I tell her? "Come on. Tell me, Hwo."

"I told you."

"Honestly?" So, she doesn't believe in what I said.

"You cried again at that time, right."

Her expression changed. "Why do you always remember moments when I was crying?" She showed an 'I can't believe it' expression.

"Because I hate to see you ry." What the hell I'm talking about. I can't control myself to think first before answer her question. It seems stupid. What will she think about this.

"Really?" I nodded. "It'll be an honored." She smile.

My cheek seems blushed. I just hope she can't see it. "So, will you continue it?" I try to change the topic.

"Well, you know that he gave me my favorite necklace." She stopped again. "And when I remembered it was his birthday, suddenly I felt lonely. I miss him so much. I want to meet him. I want to say happy birthday to him. After the tournament, I can't give him a present, although I really want it."

"So, you sent him a message? Where?" I asked.

"To the e-mail address that sent me a message about a week ago."

_I remember when Xiaoyu showed me and Miharu a strange message. It sent by unknown person, but she was really happy when she saw that message. It was said: 'Xiao, don't ever try to believe in Heihachi. He'll destroy your dream exactly. And please, I really want you not to participate at The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. It'll be dangerous. Take care of yourself.'_

"_Who sent this strange message to you?" Miharu asked._

"_He didn't write his name. But I guess I know who is that." She replied quickly._

"_Err- You don't mean that was sent by that bastard, do you?" I was a bit hesitant._

"_Stop calling Jin bastard or I'll kick your ass." Xiaoyu threatened me. "He called me Xiao."_

"_Yeah, I know that." I cut her words. "Only that ba-" I stopped for a moment when I saw her face. "Jin." She smiled, seemed satisfied. "Who calls you like that. I've heard it twice, now."_

"_And what will you do?" Miharu asked again._

"_I think I might find Jin at that tournament. I'll go. Panda said she want to go too."_

"_You are a hardheaded girl. Jin must be proud become your boyfriend." Miharu giggled._

"_He isn't, okay." Xiaoyu looked upset._

"_Well, I go now!" Miharu turned to the left way. "I'll see both of you tomorrow!" She ran, left me and Xiaoyu._

"_So." I started to expend my mind. "You still want to find a guy that has been hurt you? It seems unbelievable." I said it sarcastic when my blood seemed boil._

"_He never hurt me." She looked upset again._

"_Never." I smirked. "Yeah, he never hurt you. Just makes you cry again and again, just left you alone, just makes tears in your eyes."_

"_Shut up, Hwo." she said. "I'm fine, is it clear? He never hurt me. It'll be better if you stop worrying about me."_

_I sighed. "You're not fine." I responded. "I never look you smile, since I met you and since he left you."_

"_I always give you and Miharu and anybody else a smile, Hwo."_

"_No, you didn't." I looked at her eyes carefully. "Let me tell you something. You're a bad liar. I always know that is a fake smile. You never smile from the deepest of your heart."_

"_Enough, Hwo. I don't like this conversation." She stopped for a moment. "And don't tell Miharu. I just believe in you, more than Miharu, I guess."_

"_More than tha- Jin?" I asked._

"_More than him." I guessed my cheek blushed again. "He won't be my best friend, either. Forever." She added a whisper._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." She replied quickly._

"_So, if I asked you not to participate that tournament, what will you do?" I asked. Hope she would say she wouldn't join._

"_I'll go. I must find him."_

"_Why?"_

"_I have to." She replied. "Whatever will going happen, with or without your agreement, I'll go."_

_I sighed. "Fine. I'll enter too. Just to protect you."_

"_I don't need any protection." She said. "At the 3__rd__ tournament Jin never protected me, and we had to fight before he won it and challenged Heihachi."_

"_But I'm not that ba- Jin, I mean."_

_She giggled._

* * *

**How was it? Do you enjoy it? I hope so... R & R please.**


	9. The Coming Back of That Bastard

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9 : THE COMING BACK OF THAT BASTARD**_

"And how is it going?" After I came back from my memories, I asked her.

She seems disappointed. "Nothing. It didn't delivered, either. Maybe he won't open that e-mail address again."

"I'm very sorry."

"It's okay. I never hope too much." She smiled, restrained her pain. "Well, I'll get dressed."

"Huh?" I'm a bit confused.

"We want to have a dinner, don't we?"

"Oh, right. I'll be waiting here then."

She nodded.

She leaves me alone. She has grown to a young woman now, not only a girl. And she looks very shiny to me. And maybe a lot of guy that already asked her out. I didn't like it when they try it.

"_I want to punch his face, or kick his ass, or maybe broke his arm." I said after the guy has been rejected by Xiaoyu._

"_Why?" She asked me._

"_Because he asked you out, I guess." I couldn't lie to her that time._

_She laughed. "You really like Jin." She stopped for a moment. "But the difference is, he never told me he want to. He suddenly punched them." She giggled._

Why does she always talk about that bastard? I don't understand. He isn't her best friend, either. But she can smile and cry just because of him. What a weird.

Suddenly, her handphone that she has put on the desk is beeping, and makes me jump for a second. It's strange when I know it's beeping once, twice, three times, four times, again, and again like has no end. I take it and open it. There are a lot of messages come in. All of them is a report 'Message delivered'. And then, it's beeping once again. 'Thanks Xiao. I wonder if we can meet me at National Park today at 8 P.M. I'll be waiting.'

Damn! So, it's from that bastard. Why is he send her a message after more than a year? He can't be expected. Now, what will I do? Think fast, Hwoarang! Hurried, I decide to delete his message. When I try to locked it again, folder 'sent items' bothers my mind. I open it, and see some messages that Xiaoyu sent to that bastard started 8 days ago, the day she got the strange message. I read it one by one.

'Jin, is it you?' then

'Jin, answer me please!' and

'Are you mad at me, Jin?' again

'Jin, I'm really sorry if I hurt you.' there are more

'Jin, what was happened?' and more

'Come back Jin.' still

'I really miss you so much Jin.' and there are still a lot of them. Shit.

"Panda still sleeps, I think we should let her sleep." When she's coming, in hurried, I push 'back' button. "Let's just leave her." She looked startled when she saw her handphone in my hand. "What are you doing with my handphone?"

"Just wonder what are inside your MP3 Folder." I replied quickly. "Do you mind?"

"Did you read my messages?"

"No." It's a lie.

"Any messages come in?"

"No." And another lie.

I give her handphone back. She is looking it for a moment and then sigh. "Well, let's go. It's already 7 P.M. now."

Sorry Xiaoyu. I can't let you meet him. He'll leave you again, and you'll cry again. I hate to see that. Besides, I hate him so much. I won't give you to him. You're mine. Sorry.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you enjoy it!**


	10. End of My Dinner Time

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dream**

**Okay... 3 chapters to go. What will happen next? Keep reading!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10 : END OF MY DINNER TIME**_

Then, we have a dinner at high-class restaurant. I'm happy look her seems amazed. Everything going smoothly, I think at first. Then I realize that she keeps looking at her handphone again and again. Crap. Can't she forget about him for this time and enjoy this dinner?

"Xiaoyu." I called her.

"What?" She holds her face up and looks at me.

"Do you enjoy this dinner?"

"Yes, of course. It's a high-class restaurant. I like it." Then, she's looking at her handphone again.

"Really?"

She just nods.

I sigh. "You're waiting a message from that- Jin." It's a statement, I guess.

She chocked. Quickly, I give her a drink. "Thanks." She said breathless.

"It's true." Another statement.

"How?" Even she just said one word, I know exactly what it was mean.

"You keep looking at your handphone, must be waiting for something. If it's Miharu, you must be call her back. So, it must be that bastard. I 100 sure."

"Call him bastard once more, I'll really kick your dumb ass." she threatened me again.

"Kick my nice ass if can make you smile again." I smiled.

"You wish."

"Seriously." I looked at her. "He won't appear. I'm sure you know that too. And if he appears, it's just for a moment. He'll leave you again. So, if anything I can do to make you smile-"

"No." She cut my words. "I won't change, whatever you do. But I'm okay Hwo. It's true. I just can't stop waiting."

"Hey, no tears." I warned her, don't want to see her tears again.

She giggled. "Okay, no tears." She continued. " I know he won't appear. But, it seems that if I'm not waiting, he will really disappear. From my life and my memories. And I can't stop thinking that maybe someday he'll show himself. Although he'll leave again, and I just happy for a moment, I don't care." She stopped. "I just want him to know that even he's far way, I won't go anywhere. I'll stay so if he wants to see me, I'm there."

"So, you lied to me."

"What? I don't understand." She seems surprised.

"When you say that I'm your best friend."

"It's true." She said. "I didn't lie."

"More than that b- Jin?"

"Did I tell you he even won't be my best friend?" She asked.

"So, who is he?"

She keeps silent. Seems panic and tries to avoid answer. "Can we stop talking about this and continue our dinner?"

"Unfortunately, you can't." I replied. "Just answer it, Xiaoyu."

She sighs. "It's just because he's-" Stop.

"He's what?" I asked again.

"My love." Her face turned red.

* * *

**How was it? Hope you enjoy it! R & R please...**


	11. One Way To Make You Smile

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams**

**Okay! 2 chapters to go! Thanks for all reviewers.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11 : ONE WAY TO MAKE YOU SMILE**_

When she said words 'my love', it seems my world has broken. So, that's the reason she did all of those things. Her cries, her smile, her tries to find him, her waits, her worries. Everything.

I stand up. "We must go now." I said and grabbed her hand. Then, I look at my watch. "It's 7.45 P.M. already."

"Huh? Why?" She seem doesn't understand. "Did I make you mad? I'm really sorry, Hwo. I didn't mean that."

"No. I'm not mad at you, Xiaoyu." I said. "Listen, I have no time to explain now. Get up."

"But, Hwo?" She still seems confused.

"Just do what I said."

Then, she follows me and we get ride with my motorcycle. She keeps ask what happen, and where we'll go. I stay silent for a moment before finally I have a courage to tell her the truth.

"Xiaoyu." I started explain. "When I was waiting for you, there was an e-mail come to your handphone." I'm waiting her interrupt or yell at me. But she doesn't do that. So, I continue it. "It was from that basta- I'm sorry. Jin, I mean. He said he'll be waiting for you at National Park today, at 8 P.M."

I can hear she's sobbing.

I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't lie to her. I should tell her from the first time. "Sorry Xiaoyu. I don't know either why I lied to you. Well, I understand if you can't forgive me. I've hurt you badly."

"No. You didn't Hwo." she said. "I'm really thanks to you. Finally he replied it, and I can meet him. I've been waiting for a chance to see him again almost 2 years, and now I have it. This is tears of happiness. And I want nothing but this." She stopped for a second. "One thing that I don't understand-" She stops for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you bring me there?" She asked. "I mean, you already deleted his message, and I won't know that there was a message from him. But now, you let me meet him."

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I just didn't want let him meet you at first, and then I know that you'll be more and more happy if can meet him."

"Why didn't you let me meet him since the first time?"

"I thought… I didn't want you hurt." I said a lie. Well a half true. "I'm your really best friend, right."

"Really?"

"What do you want for my answer if not that?" I asked again.

"I don't know." She answered. "I just sense a lie there."

"I'm not." I replied quickly. "Believe in me."

* * *

**How was it? Next chapter is the last one. Keep reading!**


	12. The Way To Love

**disclaimer : I own Tekken only in my dreams...**

**Okay... Here is the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who has read it. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 12 : THE WAY TO LOVE**_

Finally, we arrive at National Park at 8.10 P.M. In hurried, she gets down from my motorcycle and looks around. She stops looking when one siluet appears. Although we can't see his face because of his purple hood, it must be him.

"Xiao." That is his voice. Before I can realize what happen, suddenly he gives me a punch. I fall to the ground, and his hood opened, and I can see his angry face.

What the hell? "Damn! It's hurt!" I complained.

"Leave her." That bastard said, as usual, in his monotone voice. "She's mine."

"Jin! Wait." Xiaoyu tried to stop that bastard, and it's work.

That bastard steps back, gives me and Xiaoyu a time.

Xiaoyu seems hesitant and looks at me. I stand up and smile. "Just go. What are you waiting for? Reach your happiness." She gives me a smile. A real smile. "Oh, and try without tears if you can."

She giggled. "I bet I can't."

Then, without my expectation, she is kissing my cheek before runs to that bastard who looks at us carefully.

"Jin!" She hugs that bastard, like she won't let him go again. And tears flow. But, just as she said before, I know it's tear of happiness. "I miss you. I really miss you so much."

"Are you fine, Xiao?" He asked, stayed in his position, without move, even only for a millimeter.

"I'm fine." She answered. Yeah, after she meet him. Before that time, she didn't fine. I hope I can yell to that bastard. But, of course it will make Xiaoyu mad at me. "I just worried about you time by time."

"You shouldn't do that." He said again, stay, didn't give a movement.

For a second, that bastard look at me, seems guilty, although I don't know why. And I give him a smile, even I hate to do that. Then he gives me a nod and hugs her back. At that time, I ride my motorcycle to give them a private time. But still, I spy them from a distance.

I can see they let their hug off.  
Then, they see each other through eyes.  
She gives him a smile. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen.  
That bastard moves his hand and caress her cheek.  
He moves it to her chin and holds her face up.  
She close her eyes,  
and let her lips against his.

I just know now. No, maybe I have known this since the first time I saw her. But, my ego prevented it. I thought she is too young for me. So do for that bastard. But well, I can't lie to my heart. I love her very much. I really do.

That's why I enjoy my time with her. Why I want to protect her. Why I don't want to see her cry. Why I want to punch every guy who asked her out. Why I call that bastard as a bastard. I'm jealous. Deepest in my heart, I know she loves him. But, I don't want her being with him. I want her so real. I want her to be mine. Only mine.

I sigh.  
I must face a reality.

This is the first time I really lost to that bastard.  
She isn't mine. Never be mine.  
She belongs only to Jin Kazama. At past, present, and future.

Suddenly, my tears flow…

**E.N.D**

* * *

**It's going like that... How was it? Hope it didn't dissapointed!**


End file.
